Grand Chase
by Craze151
Summary: MAJOR changes to the storyline, it made it 75x better! changes on Prologue, and chapter 1 and 2 will be done shortly... the original storyline was for people to become grand chase characters, but i changed it to people having powers and transformations..
1. prologue

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Grand Chase. Period

_**Prologue**_

"Aaaah," I awoke screaming, having the same nightmare for the 5th day in a row.

Every time, the dream starts with a large empty factory. I search the factory, and right in

the center is this large machine. As I walk up to touch it, something moves behind me. I turn, and I'm hit over the head with something blunt. I wake up strapped in to some kind of operating table, and its dark. Just then, a light comes on, dim, but just enough I need to see a figure walking up to me with a sword in hand. I always wake myself up at that point so I don't know what happens next. I began to get up off of the bed, but I stopped when I noticed a shadow outside of my window. Then, just like that, it was gone, leaving a confused look on my face. I walked into the bathroom, and looked at my face, my short jet black hair was messy-looking, so I splashed some water on it and combed it down.

Feeling a little better about it, I pulled my blue toothbrush out of the sink drawer, brushed my teeth and took a shower. When I was finished, I reached for the nearest towel to me, grabbed it, and dried myself off. I walked over to my closet, towel still wrapped around me, and took out a fresh pair of underwear, black jeans, and a white t-shirt. I put on some deodorant, and put on a Yankees cap that was on my computer table. I pull on my black sweater and zipped it up. After I was done, I hear my mother calling me from downstairs, "Jacob, come eat your breakfast!" I rush downstairs, say "good morning," to my mother, eat breakfast and head off to school, but today was different, today is the day that everything in my life changes forever.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: No, no, me no own Grand Chase…

_**Chapter 1: My Horrible Day Begins**_

As I walked out of the door of my house, I saw someone wearing a black sweater with a hood standing across the street facing my direction. I thought nothing of it because since they had a hood that covered their face, it was hard to tell whether he was really looking at me or not so I just kept walking.

After about 10 minutes of walking, I began to feel as if I was being watched. I looked left, right, forward, and back, but no one was around. I decided to leave it alone and continue walking to the bus.

Before I got to the bus stop, I noticed I was being followed. I thought it could have been the same person that was at my house, but this person had a completely different wardrobe, instead of a black sweater, they had long black pants, a black t-shirt, and to complete it, a black hat that was covering their face.

As I got to the bus stop, the mysterious figure had stopped and went into a store nearby. Thinking the person decided to stop stalking me, I calmed a little. I walked into the bus, paid my fare, and took the only unoccupied seat towards the back, next to a person in a long black coat with a hood that covered their face.

About 30 minutes into the trip, I looked over, to find the stranger had fallen asleep. At that same second she placed her head on my shoulder and grabbed my hand.

Apparently the bus hit a bump and she'd woken up. At that point she looked up at me and I saw her beautiful face, and long red hair. I noticed the light blush on her face, and apparently, she noticed mine, and she became furious for no reason and punched me in the face.

I clutched my face and yelled, "Damn it, what the hell was that for!" and she responded with, "because I didn't like the way you looked at me!" She turned her face and crossed her arms across her chest.

People had begun to stare at me and I said angrily, "What are you all looking at?" and at that point, everyone looked away and my life continued.

After about 20 minutes, I reached my stop, and got off, but the girl who just socked me in front of about 30 to 40 people began to follow me out.

I was a block away from my destination, the high school of computers and technology, the most expensive, and modern school in the city.

At the front door of the building, I looked back to notice the girl was still following me. "What the hell do you want!" I yelled at her, and she became furious and stepped right up in my face and nearly punched me again if I had not blocked her attack with my forearm. "Well, just so you know, I'm a new student at this school!"


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Still don't own Grand Chase… Yet…

_**By the way its gonna be a little bit boring but chapter 4 will be a lot more exciting…**_

_**p.s. I'm updating chapter 3 a little bit early but it might be kind of short.**_

_**p.p.s I know it's a little early, but I wanted to rush it**_

_**Chapter 2 : It Gets Worse**_

"YOU WHAT!" I yelled again, "Let me spell it out to you, I. g-o t-o t-h-i-s s-c-h-o-o-l!" she yelled back, "That's impossible, this school is the most expensive in the whole city!" "**SO WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO SAY**?" She raised her fist as if to hit me again, but two people came from behind her, "Ashley stop!" a petite, purple-haired girl yelled.

The redhead, apparently named Ashley, turned and looked at her friends running our way. There were two girls, one with blonde hair, and one with unusual purple hair. The girl with purple hair walked up to me and looked at my bruise on the left side of my face, "Megan look, he has a bruise on his cheek," the blonde girl, apparently named Megan, looked at me, and then back at Ashley, "Did you hit him?" she asked sternly, "Maybe," Ashley replied a little nervous. Megan's face became a dark cherry red as she grabbed Ashley's wrist and took her over by the front gate to yell at her.

"I'm Emma, by the way!" the purple haired girl said cheerfully, "umm, hi, I'm Jacob," I replied. Then, Emma became very serious and asked me, "Was it Ashley who hit you?" she asked me, I looked over at the redhead and felt sorry for her, "No, I had hit my face this morning falling off of the bed," I lied.

I walked away from Emma and over to Ashley and Megan. Before I got to Megan and Ashley, I heard Megan say, "Damn it Ashley, this is the third time you punch some random person! You better remember we're on a mission and things like this can't continue!" I saw Ashley with watery eyes, and stopped Megan from continuing, "Wait a minute, it wasn't Ashley who'd hit me, I had fallen off of the bed this morning and banged my face. It had nothing to do with her." I looked at Ashley who was wiping her eyes, and then to Megan, "Are you telling the truth?" Megan asked, "yea, umm… yea," I said.

Megan apologized to Ashley for screaming at her, and told Emma to take Ashley for a walk to calm her down.

When Emma and Ashley walked away, Megan turned to me and said, "I know it was Ashley that hit you," I looked at her, and replied, "so what gave it away?" "Well, for one, I know when people are lying, and besides, she already told me what happened." when she said that, I felt stupid, and my reputation as the worlds best liar was ruined. "Can I ask you another question?" "yea, sure, what is it?" "just how much of that conversation did you hear?" she asked me.

I knew I had to make up a lie, so I said, "Well, honestly, not a thing," I smirked. "Your lying through your teeth!" "What? How could you possibly have known?" "Well for starters, I know a lie when I hear one, and you already lied about who'd hit you!" she continued to yell, "ok, ok, I'm sorry I lied. The truth is, I actually heard something about a mission. What were you really talking about?" as I said that the school bell rang and before she ran inside, she said, "hurry or you'll be late for homeroom," with that, she had gone into the building, leaving me without an answer.


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't, nor have I ever, nor will I ever own grand chase…**

**SORRY! For the super late update, I'm working on a second story, but I will keep updating this! **

**BTW: high school starts soon so I don't know how often I will be able to update. Don't be mad at me if it's a little late at times… blame it on homework ****J **

_**Chapter 3 : The Kidnapping**_

After a long day, and discovering the girls are in each one of my classes, I head home, walking by the way.

After about 10 blocks, I decide to take the bus the rest of the 5 miles, and look for my metro card in my wallet. Surprisingly, not only is my metro card missing, but so is my wallet. "Damn it," I sputter under my breath, "Must of lost it in gym. Oh well, looks like I'm walking."

There was only one problem with that, the only reason I decided to take the bus was because of this crazy gang that always hangs out a few blocks down on Bleaker street, and from where I was standing, I saw about 10-20 of them.

"I know! I'll take a shortcut through the abandoned factory on Elizabeth street!" so I turned the corner and began my decent to Elizabeth.

'Here it is! The old factory!' I thought to myself, climbing the gate, and jumping down to the other side. As I'm walking around the factory, I hear a distinct bang within, and turn to go check it out.

When I step up to the 8 foot door, I try to push on it, but I'm unable to due to me being the weakest 14 year old in the world, so I kick it instead, leaving a huge hole at the bottom right of the door.

After squeezing between the hole, (a little too small for me) I begin to search the factory for anything strange. Not before long, I saw something large and shiny in the center of the factory. "What the hell is that?" I whispered, then I heard another bang, only louder than the last.

"You will not defeat me, Grand Chase!" 'what the hell?' I thought, walking over to another door to the farthest side of the factory, but as I got closer, the wall burst open, and a small body flew out.

Before I could go check what was going on, someone grabbed me from behind, pulled a sack over my face, and tied me up with some strong rope. "what's going on!" I yelled. Apparently, the figure who grabbed me, also had the sack dipped in something that was so strong, it knocked me out.

When the sack was taken off, I realized I was tied down on an operating table with a bunch of machines hooked up to me, and a large machine above me with what looked like a giant laser.

Becoming very scared, confused, and nervous, I struggled in the binds, hurting my arms and legs. "Someone help!" I yelled, scared out of my mind, "No one's going to hear you, let alone help you," a voice replied.

After searching the room, I saw someone, hiding in the shadows at the corner of the room, "Who are you!" I screamed at him, "Well well, no need to yell, you just have to ask nicely. After all, I am in control of your life at this very moment."

When the figure stepped from the shadows, the first thing I noticed was his red, yellow, and blue samurai armor, then when I looked at his face, I stood in shock. I couldn't believe I was actually staring into the eyes of the Ghost Knight Gaikoz.

A/N

Chapter is short, but I had to end it with him staring into Gaikoz eyes.

Also, I'm making drastic changes to the story.

_**SPOILER ALERT!**_

My character was originally supposed to "become" Ronan, but I decided to leave the Grand Chase team as they are, and make a completely new team, but instead of having weapons and such, they have transformations…


	5. Chapter 4

A/N

Hopefully this chapter will be longer…

Keep reading to find out how the new team get their "Powers" and I'm trying to have the 10 meet in the next chapter.

This chapter will be the point of view of both Gaikoz

ON WITH THE STORY!

_**Chapter 4 : What Did They Do To Me?**_

It felt as if time itself froze, and so did I. I couldn't move, I couldn't breathe, and after 5 seconds, I fainted.

When I woke up the second time, I could hear Gaikoz pressing buttons on a keyboard, and when he saw me awake, he stopped.

You've been asleep for 2 hours, that put a delay on my experiment, now your pain will hurt twice as much," Gaikoz calmly said, then he walked over to me, and injected me with a reddish serum.

The pain I felt went from minor, to severe in a matter of seconds, and it left me screaming in agony. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?" I yelled at the top of my lungs, but just as it appeared, the pain left, and I was sweating and tired all of a sudden.

"What do you feel?" Gaikoz asked me, "do you feel strange? Stronger perhaps?" "Both," I replied.

"In fact, I feel strong enough to do this!" I burst out of my restrains, and Gaikoz reached for his sword, which he put down a while ago, but he stopped, and picked up a syringe instead.

"Oh no you don't!" I yelled, jumping for him, but he caught me in the right shoulder with the syringe, and sleep soon overtook me.

"Well, the elixir worked once again, now time to run some more experiments, and implant the control chip in his brain. We can't have him escape like the last one." and with that, Gaikoz set me back on the operating table for further experimentation.

_**Gaikoz P.O.V.**_

"I can't believe this, the tests show his power has far surpassed my expectations! This one has all of the qualities of a leader, maybe I can even train him as my apprentice. Let me not get too ahead of myself, Kaze'aze has certain plans for you."

"Someone's here. Damn, its number 9, he's back!" I grab my sword, and run out the door to greet him before he has the chance to find the others.

'Where are you number 9?' I whisper to myself, searching the factory, while summoning ghost blades, shooters, and priests, along with a Ghost samurai to protect number 10.

"Hey, Ghosty!" a voice yells from the lower level, "Number 3?" "don't forget me!" another voice yells from behind, "Number 5?"

"Gaikoz!" a few voices yelled from both the left and right side of where I was standing, "So, you finally managed to break out numbers 3 and 5, then you come here for number 10?" "Sure, that's the one!" the eight number 9's say in unison.

"You honestly believe, that with as many clones as you could make, and whatever other powers you three have, you can defeat me?" I said, "We can try," number 5 replied, the first to lunge, and the first to go down, followed by number 3 shortly after, and seven of number 9's clones.

After recovering, 9 summons 11 more clones, and numbers 3 and 5 join them. "Give it up, whatever you do is useless against my powers, even the 9 of you could not bring me down!" I lost my composure and yelled at them, "Never, in a million years, would I be defeated by my own creations!"

"We don't have to defeat you, we just have to buy enough time to transform, then, you will die," 9 said, almost threateningly, "you will not live to see that happen," I lunged at 5, taking him down, then I killed 6 of 9's clones, but before I could get to 3, someone hit me from behind.

"YOU WILL PAY FOR YOUR INCOMPETENCE!" I yelled to a 9 clone, swinging madly at it, but the mistake I made was turning my back to 3, and he took me down with a few hits with his energy balls.

"H-how w-were y-you able to de-defeat me?" I mumbled, defeated, "Easy, we got stronger since our last fight, and we actually paid attention during training, you're the one who's always telling us to never, under any circumstances, turn our backs on the enemy, remember, Gaikoz? Now time to go save his latest victim."

_**Jacob's P.O.V.**_

"Oh my aching head," I moaned, getting out of my bed and walking into the bathroom to use it, 'Wait… how am I home? The last thing I remember, Gaikoz injected me with something, knocking me out, now I'm home? It had to have been a dream,' that was what I was wishing when I looked into the mirror.

I looked in horror as I found my eyes were now a crimson red, my hair had grown overnight, my ears were pointed, I had sharp teeth, and when I looked at my hands, I noticed my fingernails grew out, and became sharp claws. As if that wasn't the least of my troubles, I found I had a three foot long, red, demon-tail, and I was a foot taller, making me 6'6".

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaa!" I yelled until I ran out of breath, apparently startling my mother because she barged in the room, but I closed the bathroom door before she could see me, "Honey, what's wrong? I heard you scream! Why is the door locked? Open it!"

I had to make up a lie, and fast, "Uhh, I saw a spider, but I killed it," was the best I could come up with, and she replied with, "Well, keep it down next time, we have neighbors, I better go tell them it was nothing before they call the cops!"

As my mom ran out the door, I got dressed, and ran out of my house. I didn't know where to go, because of how I now looked, and when I really needed someone to talk to.

When I approached my school, I noticed Ashley, Emma, and Megan, in the front of the building, talking with a taller man I think is a teacher. "There he is!" Emma yelled, and as they all began running my way, I turned and sprinted for the nearest hiding place.

"HEY JAKE! WAIT UP!" I heard them yelling behind me, but I kept running, "WE JUST WANT TO TALK TO YOU!" I heard an unfamiliar voice yell, "NO, LEAVE ME ALONE!" I yelled back.

After 15 blocks, I was tired of running, and my sides were on fire. Then my sprint gradually turned into a run, then a jog, then a pace, and I stopped, and everyone caught up to me.

"Don't look at me!" I managed to yell, "Why not?" Emma asked, "Because I'm a monster," I said with whatever energy I had left, "You're not a monster, you look fine," I heard Ashley say, and when she noticed we all heard her, she looked away, blushing.

"Let me see your face," the man said, grabbing my shoulder to make me look at him, and when I did, everyone became confused, "So you think one zit makes you ugly?" Emma asked, "what do you mean, aren't my teeth, ears, eyes, hair, or height unusual?" I asked puzzled.

"Well you definitely look uglier than before!" Ashley yelled, "Cut it out! You look fine," Megan said reassuringly, "Are you sure I don't look like a monster?" I asked, "Why would we lie to you?" Emma said, making me feel a lot better, but a lot more confused at how everything that I'd seen this morning suddenly vanished.

"You know, I could never put my finger on it, but there's been something about you three that has been bugging me," and when I said that, the girls looked at me nervously and Megan asked, "What do you mean?" but I shrugged the feeling off and walked with the girls to school.

A/N

Not as exciting as I wanted it to be, but it is long… next chapter update soon!


	6. Special chapter

Disclaimer: This is something I decided to write after I had a dream of a zombie infestation… I was going to write this as a new story, but I kept it as a _**special**_ chapter in this current fic… if you like how it starts, tell me and maybe I'll write it as a new story, or if you don't like it as of yet, I'll update a second chapter and I'll go from there… :]

_**Chapter 1: Prologue **_

**One year ago, a team of lich's attacked the city…**

**It was clear that they weren't after anything in particular, but they had used some strange spell on a few people that appeared to do nothing special…**

**There was no investigation on why they were here, or what really happened to the people…**

**One year prior to the incident, everyone had been turned into brain-loving zombies…**

**We are the last 12 survivors…**

**This, is our story…**


	7. NOT CHAPTER 5

**A/n: this is not a regular story chapter, its something old I found in my computer when I was cleaning it out…I am currently working on chapter 5, but while you wait you can read this…**

**Grand Chase**

**Prologue**

Mysterious voice 1: "Oh no, this cant be happening."

Mysterious voice 2: "What's going on!"

Mysterious voice 1: "T-th-th-the game is virtualizing into the real world!"

Mysterious voice 2: "that's impossible, its just a game isn't it!"

Mysterious voice 1: "Its supposed to be…wait, what's that…..Oh no, GAIKOZ HAS JUST VIRTUALIZED!"

**Chapter 1: The Beginning**

"Aaaahhhhh," I woke up screaming, having that same dream I've been having every night. In the dream I'm in some sort of facility and there's a big machine there, I walk closer to the machine and it activates. Some creatures from this game I play called "grand chase" come out and begin to attack me, only its not me its my favorite character from the game whose name is Ronan. I'm attacking them and destroying them but I'm not alone, there are the other characters with me: Amy, Lass, Seighart, Ryan, Elesis, Lire, Arme, Jin, and a new one, Mari. Were all destroying them until a new creature is virtualized, Kaze'aze, and that's where the dream ends. "Why do I keep having this dream," I tell myself, "when will it end." but I know it will never end because I'm so obsessed with the game. "If only the game were real," "Jacob, come down and eat your breakfast!" my mom says, "ok mom I'll be right down." Pretty soon I'm ready for school and eating breakfast and playing grand chase at the same time, but there's a message on the home screen that reads, "Attention all grand chase players," "oh no this can't be good" I say as I continue the message, "You will not be able to access grand chase until further notice due to server problems" "crap, I just got to level 60 and I can't even play anymore" I say. "well I hope school is better."

As I get to school my friends Aj, Joseph, and Wilkin are there to meet me as we talk about grand chase and the server trouble, "can you believe it, grand chase server trouble, no one can get on or do anything, there better be something good for us when the server comes back on," Aj said, "yea like 10,000 coins or some new, hot armor," Joseph said, "well we'll just wait and see" I say, and we begin to walk to class.

Later in the day, "I'm having the worst day of my life, I hate school soo much!" Wilkin said, "why, what's wrong," Aj said, "all of my teachers got the Johnson flu all day," Wilkin replied, "they got the Johnson flu, really Wilkin" I said, and we all begin laughing. "So what did they do," I asked, "Ms, Matthew gave me a detention for no reason, Ms. Bak took my test away and ripped it up and I didn't even do anything, and Mr. Mac just sent me to Ms. Hazel and I got ANOTER detention," "Wow Wilkin, your really unlucky" Joseph said, "but it wasn't just me, the whole class is in trouble," Wilkin said, "the whole class, really?" I said. "Yup my whole class" Wilkin said. Just then Ms. Simpson came over and gave me a detention slip for two weeks for no reason, "Ms. Simpson, what's this for?" I said and she replied by saying "its not what you did, its what your going to do." "What is that supposed to mean, you cant do this without me doing anything wrong!" I said, "so now you want to backtalk to me, go to Ms. Gotlin's office, NOW!" I walked away and Aj, Joseph and Wilkin just watched in shock.

**Chapter 2: What's going on?**

Well it turns out I'm going to be suspended for no reason and I'm more angry than I can ever be. So I'm in the suspension room and I'm more angry than ever. The thing is, I'm the only one in there, I'm literally the only person in the room, no student, and no teacher, and nothing to do but fall asleep. So I dozed off and when I finally woke up, the lights are off and its dark, really dark. "They Locked Me In The School!" When I go to check my phone its 8:30 and I don't have any service. "what's going on!" I yell to the top of my lungs hoping someone will hear me, but no one comes. At this point I'm so angry, I could turn green and get more muscles than Broly. "WHAT AM I DOING HERE, WHY DIDN'T ANYONE WAKE ME UP!" I'm yelling, but still, no one comes. I just sit in a corner and watch the door, I think its just me, but I swear I saw something cross in front of the door, "Who's there?" I ask, and some giant troll just jumps through the wall and it looks like the troll from my grand chase game. "What's going on? Who are you?" I manage to ask before the creature swings at me and I wake up from the horrible nightmare screaming again. I look around and there's no one there, so I check my phone and find its 2:50 pm. I walk to the door and find it unlocked and walk out. At this point I'm on my way home, still thinking about the horrible nightmare.

**Chapter 3: I Am Ronan**

As I'm on my way home in the bus, I hear a large boom and the bus makes a sudden stop, sending me to the floor. "Ouch, what happened" I mumbled as I got up off the floor. When I look around everyone is knocked out and there's something standing in front of the bus, to me it looks like a tree but its too wide and its moving. When I focus I realize that its treant from grand chase. When I look towards the door I see mushmon's, slimes and raccoons trying to break in. I begin to panic and almost ran away until I realize that it's a dream and I'm still sleeping, but when the mushmon's rush in and attack me, the pain is real. I kick one off and run away as fast and as far as I can which is not far before treant catches me. I'm thrown to the floor and as I struggle to get up, the mushmon's, slimes, and raccoons begin to surround me. When I got up I began to get very scared as I realized it wasn't a dream and treant wants to kill me, then I think "But wait! Treants not real, none of these things are real, how are they alive, how are they here?" "then I hear treant saying "so we meet again, RONAN!" "I'm not Ronan, you must have me mistaken for some other lunatic who is seeing all of you fake monsters!" "Oh but we're real, very real, and we're here to eliminate YOU!" Just as treant began to charge for an attack, I see my whole body changing its form and my hair begin to grow and turn blue, that's when I notice, "I'm becoming Ronan!" that's when my spell sword appears, and a smirk comes to my face, I look straight at Treant, and he shudders. I destroy the mushmon's, slimes, and raccons without breaking a sweat. After they're all destroyed, treants the only one left, "b-bu-bu-but how! How has your power grown so quickly!" treant says, and I reply "Because, I'm Ronan." and I destroy treant with a final, "RUNE SPIRAL!"

_**Chapter 4: It was all a dream... I hope**_

The last thing I remember after fighting Treant was waking up in my own bed. "YAAWWWN, oh, it was all a dream... I hope." just then my mother comes into the room to put some clothes away, stops, looks at me with a puzzled look, and says "when did your hair grow so much, and when did it turn blue?" "Blue mom, do you really think I have-" when I looked at my hair it really was blue! "OH MY GOD, IT WASN'T A DREAM!" "What do you mean it wasn't a dream?" "I mean that it-" I stopped before I told her about what happened. "Should I tell her about what's going on or should I keep it a secret?" I thought to myself, "Maybe it would be best to tell her." As I told my mother the whole story of grand chase and me turning into Ronan, I expected her to flip out on me but she didn't, instead she just nodded her head and walked out of the room. "I should give her some time to soak it in," I said to myself quietly as I got up and got ready for school. So I was walking downstairs and I was looking for my mother to say goodbye and I couldn't find her. I walked all over the house upstairs and downstairs and I still couldn't find her. I was a little angry and kind of nervous about her walking out without telling me but I just decided to go to school. As I was walking to the door I heard screaming and when I opened it I saw more than 100 dark anmon scouts and dark anmon guards with my mother and Gaikoz. "Hey you," I yelled to Gaikoz, "Hrmph, your not worth my time weakling," "who are you calling a weakling, you-you-you, WEAKLING!" just then I jumped for Gaikoz with my spell sword ready and he just flung me backwards like a feather. I crashed into the front wall of my house into the next one and then the next one. I was hurt badly but I wasn't going to let Gaikoz take my mother. When I tried to get up I realized I was surrounded by Dark anmon and they were all poised to attack. I thought I was a goner but 3 sudden flashes of light appeared out of nowhere and I fell unconscious. When I regained consciousness I looked up and found Elesis, Lire, and Arme staring down at me.

_**Chapter 5: OMG! Its Elesis, Lire, and Arme!**_

I jumped up when I realized it was Elesis, Lire, and Arme who saved me. "Y-y-you-you-your Elesis, Lire, and Arme!" "Yes, yes we are," said Elesis. Just then I remembered that the dark anmon and Gaikoz took my mother. "Oh no, my mother!" I yelled, "Don't worry Ronan, we'll find her," Arme said, "I'm not Ronan!" I yelled again. That's when Lire raised her bow, I raised my sword, Elesis raised _her_ sword and Arme brought up her wand. "Its three against one, you can't win," Arme said. "Well I can try!" then I lunged at Lire but Arme caught me off guard, knocking me to my side, and Elesis put her sword at my throat. "I told you, you can't win" said Arme smartly. "Ok, ok you win," I said in defeat, "so what do we do now?" I said as Elesis helped me off the ground. "Now, we go to headquarters and get our next mission," Lire said, "Well if it helps me get my mother back, I'm all for it."

_**Chapter 6: To Trial Tower!**_

So we met with the boss of this organization, Ntreev, and he gave us our next mission. Apparently it was to go to trial tower and find the medal of protection that Wendy stole. So as were making our way to the spot where trial tower is supposed to, what they call "virtualize" (a random location turns into trial tower), I walk over to the spot and a goblin came up out of the ground and attacked me. When I destroyed it, everything around us became trial tower. "Well, it's a race to the top," Lire said as she began attacking monsters and jumping on ledges, and so did Elesis and Arme. I was jumping up and I found a portal, I didn't know where it went but something seemed strange about it so I went through. I was cut off from the others and the place was full of snow. I was looking around until I saw something shiny on the floor and I went to pick it up. There was a bunch of junk there including a new spell sword! Also with the spell sword was the medal of protection. The spell sword I found looked similar to the gorgos spell sword in the game, no it wasn't similar, it _was _the gorgos spell sword from the game. Just as I turned around, a giant creature jumped towards me and nearly crushed me too. "What the heck are you?" I said, and it attacked. That creature who I assumed was Wendy and I were in a fight to the death. Just when I thought I was going to lose, I felt something deep inside of me trying to get out, it felt like I learned a new skill. That's when I use it, "GIGA CRASH," I yelled as I began to slash away at Wendy, but it wasn't enough, she was still up. I was out of tired and out of energy, which seemed to be happening to me a lot lately. I was about to quit when an arrow shot into Wendy's left shoulder and another through her leg. It was Lire. I blacked out once more and when I woke up, we were in headquarters. I sat up straight and became ferociously angry when I realized I had been blacking out every time I use my powers. Before I got up to leave a voice announced through the loud speakers "Will Ronan please report to the briefing room."

_**Chapter 7: You have officially entered the battle**_

I enter the briefing room to find the trio and Ntreev discussing something, maybe about me, maybe I'm in trouble for leaving the group, maybe they'll kick me out, but instead they motioned for me to sit down. "So what's this all about," I say, "it's about what happened yesterday," Ntreev said, "Oh _that_, that was my bad, I didn't know I wasn't-" but Ntreev stopped me. "Did you retrieve the medal of protection?" "Well I wouldn't know because I keep blacking out after using my powers!" "There is no need to be angry Ronan," "why isn't there a need, huh, because Gaikoz doesn't have my mother and I don't always blackout, yea because none of that is happening!" Then Elesis stepped up and said "Don't scream at him! He's doing the best he can!" "Yea because if he was doing the best he could, I would have my mother back, Gaikoz would be destroyed, and he would have an explanation for the blackouts!" "Ronan that is ENOUGH!" yelled Ntreev, "I'll say when it's enough," then I walked out and left them all shocked.

_**Chapter 8: Outer wall of Serdin**_

The night before our next _real_ mission, I was in the training room, training obviously. I was trying to learn new skills and also trying to figure out why I keep fainting after an attack. A few moments later I noticed I was being watched, but when I turned around, no one was there so I continued. The next morning Elesis found me passed out on the training room floor with my gorgos sword in hand. As she tried to wake me up I nearly attacked her but I pulled back quickly, "sorry," I said, "that's ok, I shouldn't have snuck up on you," was all she said before she walked out. I walked down the corridor to the briefing room and had that "your-being-watched" feeling again, but when I turned around, again, no one was there. In the briefing room it appears Ntreev is still angry at me for the incident because he told me to stay out of the fight today. We were on our way to the outer wall of serdin, and I was walking behind everyone because I felt ashamed. Just then, serdin virtualized around us and soon the monsters. I readied my sword but remembered that Ntreev told me to stay out of the fight, so I put my sword back and hid behind a rock. The trio put up a good fight for the most part but they were tired, I mean _really_ tired. I was about to help them when I saw the boss step up. I thought Arme would have it, but instead of throwing a strong blast, it shriveled up and didn't do anything. Then when Lire was up, her arrow flew right past him. Then I was sure elesis would have an up-close melee attack but when she went to swing, the boss grabbed her and flung her 30 feet away. I couldn't believe it, Elesis, Lire, _and_ Arme were defeated. The Orc went in for a final attack, and that was when I jumped between him and the remaining two and slashed at him.

_**Chapter 9: Seighart**_

He put up an even better fight than what I anticipated but in the end, I finished him off. "Well done," said a mysterious voice, "Who's there?" I yelled. Then he appeared, from a large boulder to my left, stood this man, with a lean-build, black hair, gladiator suit, and a sword in his right hand. "Who are you?" I asked, "why, my young child, I am the great Seighart," "never heard of him," I said. "Well you will know of me after I am done conquering the world!" "You will never do that, as long as I'm still breathing," I said, "oh, but you wont be breathing for long," "I have no time for a weakling like you," and just as he appeared, Seighart disappeared into thin air. "Who was that guy, AND IM NOT A WEAKLING!" When seighart left, I went to check on the trio, who were fine for the most part, but were badly wounded, physically _and _emotionally. "Who was that?" Elesis asked as I helped her up, "I don't know, some guy named Seighart," when I said that she just stared at me and it made me feel kind of awkward so I went to help Lire and Arme up.

_**Chapter 10: To Elvyn Forest**_

It was a good week so far, we destroyed Kerrie Beach, the Orc Temple, and now were on our way to Elvyn Forest. The missions so far have been getting harder and harder and we need more help. Ntreev said that there is someone we may be able to recruit in Elvyn Forest, but winning his trust will be difficult. So we got to Elvyn Forest and things are going smooth, but there are larger groups of enemies on every turn. When we finally destroyed all of the monsters, we were up against the boss. The boss was tough and we were losing as we usually do on a boss, but we were hanging in there. Elesis and I were doing full-on melee attacks, Lire was ranging, and Arme was casting spells. Elesis was taken down first, and I was thrown aside. The "thing" then proceeded to Lire, whose arrows were doing nothing against his rock-hard skin, but before he could hit, something jumped in front of her and began attacking it. The person had strength, but not quickness, and was also tossed aside but quickly jumped up. Then I charged the creature and I began attacking, and changing my attack patterns because it was smart and was studying us from the beginning. Then the person began to attack, then Elesis, Lire, and Arme got up and helped. When we finally took the creature down, we focused our attention on the mystery man. "Who are you?" Elesis asked, "What are you?" Lire asked, and then I finally asked, "What are you doing here, and why did you help us?" The person answered all of our questions in one sentence, "I am Ryan, a Druid and Protector of Elvyn Forest and Nature, and I was here to help you destroy that creature attacking my forest." "Well, thank you." I said, "Its ok, I was only doing my job," "Wait! You must be the one Ntreev sent us to recruit," "yes, me and Ntreev spoke, he told me you would come and help, and he also told me that I could join your organization if I wanted." "Well do you?" Arme said, "Maybe I do, I will get back to you on that." and then Ryan turned and walked away.

_**Chapter 11: Ryan Joins the Chase**_

As we got back to HQ., we were a little upset that Ryan had not chosen to join us yet. Elesis and I were walking over to the training room to meet with Lire and Arme who are constantly training now. Then, Elesis asks me a question, "So what was your name?" "What do you mean what _was _my name?" I replied. "I _mean_, what was your name before you became Ronan?" I paused before I answered because I realized I nearly forgotten my own name. "My name _is_ Jacob," I said. "My name was Nayeli" she said almost sad, but when she said that I realized that she must have been one of the three girls who went missing four weeks ago. "Since your name is Nayeli that must mean that the other two are Jeraldin and Emily." "_Were_ Jeraldin and Emily," she tried to correct me. "Why do you say that those _were_ your names, they still are!" I said getting a little bit angry. She replied by saying, "those were past lives, we're _these _things now, our old lives will soon be only figments of our imagination soon." but before I could respond to what she just told me, Ntreev came over with Ryan and said "Ryan and I have had a talk and he has agreed to join us, please welcome him as an honorary team-mate."

_**Chapter 12: To the Gorge!**_

After everyone had left the training area to sleep, I stood behind, still having trouble controlling my powers. As I was training I got the constant feeling that I was being watched, _**again!**_ But as always, there was no one there. I proceeded with my training until the sun rose. "Damn, I didn't get any sleep," I muttered to myself. "I'm going to be of no use on this next mission." So I walked over to the briefing room to meet the team in getting their new mission, "Your mission is to scout the gorge of oath, and make your way over to Kanavan and buy any necessary supplies before we full-on attack Gaikoz's Castle, but beware because you may fall into the gorge and no one is sure what will happen to you if you de-virtualize _within_ a dungeon. I should probably have stood out of the fight due to my excessive tiredness, but I went anyway, and I risked the safety of myself and my team. When we got to the gorge, there were anmon guards, drillmon, gons, and harpies already waiting to attack. Things were going good for the most part, until people were being cast towards the ledges. As we were fighting the boss, I could barely lift my spell sword. Everyone saw this and began to protect me up until they had to rush the boss and left me alone. No one saw it but there was a drillmon moving closer towards me but I was helpless against it and it struck. I was cast backwards and nearly fell over. Ryan saw this and he rushed to me, turning into his wolf form, but that didn't help because when he hit the drillmon its body crashed into mines and we both went over the ledge. "NOOOO!" was all I heard before I finally fell into nothingness.

_**Chapter 13: The Loss of a Hero**_

(Written from Ryan's P.O.V.)

When I destroyed the drillmon attacking Ronan, its body crashed into him and they both fell over the ledge. "NOOOO!" was all I could yell before my body went into shock, and I could no longer move. "I let Ronan fall," was the phrase that repeated in my head over and over again. I was ready to dive after him in hopes of still saving him, but the boss had been defeated, and the gorge of oath de-virtualized. As I turned around I saw Elesis charge at me with this angry look in her eyes and she tried to slash at me. I grabbed her sword from her hand and Lire and Arme came over and held her back. "How could you!" she yelled, "you were right there and you let him fall!" "Calm down Elesis, it wasn't his fault!" said Arme "You're damned right it wasn't his fault, he just let the drillmon fall onto him and let Ronan fall with it!" Ryan just stood there watching everything in slow motion, without sound, and he was scared, not of Elesis, but of letting someone right next to him die, die right before his very eyes.

A few days later and Elesis had finally cooled down, but she was still sad and angry deep down. Everyday she stood in the training room, day and night, sometimes she would just sit there and think, but other times, she would let her anger out on the poor training dummies that did nothing to her. One day, Ryan was going to talk to her, but Lire, Arme, and Ntreev stopped him, they told him she needed some time to "cool off," but Ryan wanted to apologize. When he saw that there was no way to do so, he hid in his room all day. "I let him fall, I let him fall right off the edge, I could have saved him but I didn't, it was all my fault."

_**Chapter 14: Gaikoz Attacks!**_

What I remember was sleeping soundly when the alarm rang. The alarm was earsplitting and it was the warning alarm, someone had broken in. At first I thought it could have been Ronan but when an anmon scout tore my door down and 30 charged from behind him. Before I knew it I was in wolf form, attacking, and winning, until the anmon guards came, and they threw me in the briefing room, bound and gagged with Lire, Arme, Elesis, and Ntreev. Elesis managed to get her gag off and say, "Ryan, can you go wolf form and break the ropes?" in a few we were all free and listening at the door. Ntreev said, "There are about 25 anmon guards outside and even more scouts." "But how did they even get in?" I asked, "I don't know, but they did." The next thing we knew, Gaikoz broke through the wall behind us with his sword poised, "How did you get out? No matter, I'll just kill you now!" as Gaikoz threw himself at Ntreev, I jumped in front of him, in wolf form, and attacked. I was defeated shortly after, and it looked as if I didn't do anything to Gaikoz. He proceeded for Lire, who was weaponless, and I tried to move but was in too much pain. "It's over for you little girl!" and he swung, but hit someone else, Elesis. She was on the floor, lifeless, with a gash in her side, and so was Arme shortly after. "Now you two, and no more interruptions," he lifted his sword to strike, but was cut off by a voice, "HEY!" Gaikoz turned, and looked in horror, "Why don't you leave those innocent, defenseless people alone and fight someone your own strength." I looked at the stranger in a black, sleeveless hood, a glaive in his hand, and jeans. Just then, the stranger removed his hood, and I saw him…It was Ronan!

_**Chapter 15: The Return of a Hero**_

I had just revealed my identity to Gaikoz, and I saw everyone in pain, and two near death, so I did what I was taught, I charged Gaikoz and he didn't hesitate to block. I blew him back about four feet and he was shocked, "how did you get so strong?" Gaikoz said, "Well, it took about three years, and a whole lot of training, but I finally got it, now I'm 2nd job, AND I know how to defeat you, thanks to someone special." I charged Gaikoz again and this time he didn't have any time to block, I got him with a fatal hit to his left leg. "Ntreev, get everyone out of here! I already took care of the guards and scouts, just get them help!" and I was in a fight-to-the-death with Gaikoz, and a fight for my mother. Gaikoz and I were wounded, thanks to some lucky shots by Gaikoz, but I was still fully powered, and I had revenge in my mind, and anger in my heart. As soon as I saw that everyone was out of the room and safe, I used "_**Arc Breath**_**!**" summoning a huge dragon that blew fire at Gaikoz. All you could hear was the sound of his screams as he was put on fire. "Aaaaaaaaaaaah!" I could still see him standing, so I used "_**Roadstar Chaser**_" and before he knew what hit him, Gaikoz was on the floor, defeated, and his sword broken in half. "How were you able to get so strong in only a week!" "Because, Gaikoz, when I went into the game, instead of a week passing, it had been about three years. I even met with the _real_ grand chase and they trained me." Gaikoz tried to stand up, but was unsuccessful. "Kaze-aze, help me!" he screamed, and a shard of light shot through the room straight at him. "NO! There's no getting out of this one!" I jumped to strike, but he vanished, into thin air. Where Gaikoz once stood, instead stood my mother, she was unconscious, but alive.

_**Chapter 16: Silver Land Awaits!**_

"How did you manage three years in the game?" Ntreev said, "It was hard at first, but I got the hang of it when the team taught me Bermeshian and trained me. The three years were really nothing once I got the hang of it, I actually want to go back." "You know that won't be possible, you never know if you will be able to return." "I know Ntreev, but it was so fun over there, fighting evil, helping people, and I miss them, I've been with them for three years and they took me in, without even knowing me." I said. "You will have the opportunity to return once Kaze'aze is destroyed, but for now, I want you to train the group, teach them what you were taught, and make them better." "You got it Ntreev, tell them training starts at six a.m." "a.m.? Why so early?" "Because that's what time we trained in Bermeshia." Ntreev just stared at me in disbelief.

Meanwhile

"But Master! It wasn't my fault! It was that bastard Ronan!" "I don't want to hear any excuses! Now return to your castle and NEVER LEAVE! This shall be the last time you fail me!" "But," "No buts! Now Leave!" Gaikoz was transported back to his castle where he would spend an eternity of solitude.

**THIS IS THE END OF BOOK 1: BERMESHIA - THE BEGINNING**

Epilogue

"Who does that chaser think he is!" Gaikoz screamed at the top of his lungs, "He should be _dead _right now, how is it even possible that he survived! No worries though, because after I use the shadow orb on him, Kaze'aze will be on her knees begging for my mercy, not the other way around! Ronan, its time to PAY!"


	8. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Grand Chase… However, I Do In My Dreams XD

_**Chapter 5: I Have a Date with Elesis**_

I've had very strange things happen to me today, like in gym class when I dodged each dodge ball that came my way, and how I threw the ball with such force, a kid nearly went into a coma.

My strength and reflexes weren't the only things that changed. I finished a pop quiz in less than 5 minutes, and I have to tell you, it took about 45 minutes for the smartest kid in class to finish.

To make a weird day weirder, most of the girls in my school followed me around trying to ask me out and stuff. Most of those girls never even knew I existed.

At first, I thought I was just the next victim of the latest cruel prank. The thing that got me was that at the end of the day, as I was walking out of the building to go play some handball on the court, Ashley came up to me and asked me on a date. That's when I knew something had to be up because she didn't even punch me or anything.

Maybe all of this had to do with my powers. How did I even get them anyway? Why was I all demon-y and stuff at my house, and regular at school? What is wrong with me? Why am I asking so many questions?

Before I put my book bag down to play, I heard Ashley, Megan, and Emma talking at the front of the building (don't ask me how). At first, I heard giggling, then I heard Megan talking, "I can't believe you really just asked him out! How did it feel? What did he say? C'mon I want details, give me details!"

Then, Ashley said, "Well, I walked up to him, -he looked MEGA hot by the way- and I asked him if he wanted to do something later and he said 'yea, that would be cool,' " then I heard more giggling.

I tried not to eavesdrop anymore until I heard Emma say, "Ok, back to business. Ntreev wants us to meet up with the rest of the Chase and head back to HQ. He has something very important to tell us apparently." when I heard that, I didn't know if these girls were mental, or if I was hearing things from over 50 feet away, so I decided to follow them.

We walked more than 10 miles before they met up with a group of people, also with weird color hair just like them. The girls originally said there hair color was common where they're from, but they never told me exactly where that was.

I don't know if I was hallucinating, but the group looked exactly like the characters from a computer game called "Grand Chase," but I dispelled the thought because it was too unrealistic. I mean, how could a computer games characters come to life? Now I thought I was mental.

After an hour of traveling, they arrived at a small building, too small to look like any kind of headquarters, but I was proven wrong when they went inside (followed by me shortly after), went down in a small elevator, and arrived in an underground facility larger than the pentagon.

The place was way too high-tech for this century, and I even thought that they were from the future, but of course, that was also too unrealistic. Yet, look at what happened to me, I was transformed into some kind of half-demon creature. That's as unrealistic as unrealistic can get.

When everyone sat down around a large, office table, I hid behind a machine that would hopefully keep me hidden until I could find out what the heck was going on, but when I saw the tall guy standing at the front of the table, I realized that he was the one who was with the girls when I ran away from them. I thought that guy was their father.

"I hope all of your missions have been a success, and no one has found out your true identities," the tall guy said, "As far as we're concerned, no one knows about us!" said Emma, "Well then that's a success in your department, how about the rest of you?" "Well, no one knows about the three of us!" a red-headed boy practically yelled, gesturing to an orange-haired kid, and a black haired kid.

"Well that's a success! What about you three ?" the tall man said, looking at three people to his left, "Well, it's kind of hard for Mari, having two different colored eyes and all, but no one knows about us," the final group said, looking a bit nervous. 'Wait a minute' I thought to myself, 'there were 10 kids when we came into the building, now there are only 9?' As I said that, I was grabbed by someone behind me.

"Look at what we have here. A spy!" a silver-haired boy yelled to the group, "Jacob? Is that you?" Ashley asked, walking over to untie me, "Hey don't do that!" the silver-haired boy tried stopping her, but she already released me, and I tried running away. "Stop him!" I heard behind me, but I just ran faster.

I was finally caught by a pink-haired girl, who jumped on top of me and held my arms down. "You're lucky I can't hit a girl!" I yelled at them, "No kid, _**you're**_ lucky," a black-haired guy said. I was about to struggle when I looked up at the girl holding me down, "Wow," I said, "What?" she asked, "nothing, its just that your so beautiful," when I said this, she blushed, and the red-headed kid became so furious, five other people had to hold him back.

"You stay away from my girlfriend!" he yelled, and when I heard this, an evil plan came to my head. The pink-haired girl looked at him for a moment, and when she looked back down at me, I pulled her down and kissed her. No one moved for the thirty seconds we stood like this. Her eyes wide, my arms around her, and when she finally pulled away, she slapped me across my face, and jumped off me.

"You little punk!" I heard the red-head yell as he lunged at me with everything he had, and with a simple flick of the wrist, he flew right past me, onto the floor. Everyone was too stunned to talk, even the one whose own fury was just used against him.

"Well, looks like its time for me to go!" I screamed as I ran away again, as fast as I could, but I suddenly stopped. I couldn't move anymore, I no longer had control over my own body. Then I heard a voice, as loud as someone talking with a blow horn.

"Destroy them!" the voice yelled, and my body suddenly turned to face everyone, my eyes as white as the snow in winter. Then I heard someone yell, "He's being possessed by kaze'aze! We have to take him down! Now!" Everyone rushed at me, but I felt that it would be their first mistake. The first to go down was the silver-haired boy, then the black-haired, followed by the orange, blue, and red-haired guys. That left only the five girls, who were paralyzed with fear.

"I've never seen someone so strong as to take down 5 members at once while barely moving!" Arme said, "Well now you have!" Elesis said as she rushed me, but she stopped as her blade nearly hit the right side of my neck.

"Why did you stop!" the pink-haired girl yelled, apparently still angry for the whole I-kissed-you-in-front-of-all-of-your-friends-and-your-boyfriend thing, "because he's still human!" she replied. "That's never stopped you before!" the cerulean-haired girl yelled. The thing that was controlling me was trying very hard to make me move, but I was also putting up a pretty good fight as well.

Apparently, whatever it was gave up on trying to control me, and I went back to normal, but still received a blow to the back of the head by the other red-head. "JIN! HE'S UNCONSCIOUS!" Elesis yelled at him, "Surge him right for kissing my girlfriend!" he yelled back.

When I woke back up, I was in what appeared to be a holding cell. "HEY! LET ME OUT!" I yelled, trying to attract someone so I can knock them out, steal the keys, and get the heck out of here, but the person that came was the one I wasn't expecting.

"Hey," the pink-haired girl said to me, I just looked at her, confused. "Aren't you mad at me kissing you?" I asked, "Oh heck no! It was all an act until I can get you here alone," she said as she unlocked the door and walked in. "W-wait, what are you-" I was cut off when she jumped on me, knocking both of us on the floor.

The girl was heavily kissing me and running her hands up and down my chest, now it was my turn to stare in shock. I tried pushing her away, but she put a sad look on her face and asked, "Don't you want this?" "No! I don't even know you!" I replied, "Besides, you have a boyfriend!" "Who, Jin? He's not my boyfriend, more of a brother than a boyfriend."

I tried to push her off of me, but again, with no luck. "Get off of me!" I yelled. This just made her mad, and she tried kissing me again, but luckily, Jin just happened to be walking by, and he pushed her off of me, and began punching me in my face.

"I told you to stay away from my girlfriend! Didn't I!" he yelled as he beat the living daylights out of me, "Jin stop!" the girl tried to pull him away, but he knocked her into the bars, and she fell knocked out on the floor. "Oh my god! Amy, I'm soo sorry!" he rushed to her and lifted her into his arms, "This is all your fault!" he yelled back at me, while stroking Amy's head.

After I told everyone what really happened, how Amy came on to me and everything, some people were still skeptical, but for the most part they believed me, and began questioning me of what I know about how I got my powers, and running tests on me.

"Well it is confirmed that you are, in fact, part demon due to the effect of Kaze'aze's blood. It also confirms that you also have an irresistibility effect on girls, which could be why Amy acted the way she did." "That could also explain Elesis asking me out, and all of the girls at school following me around like puppies," I could hear, "ELESIS DID WHAT?" in the background, but I ignored it.

"I still can't get over the fact that all of you guys are from a video game," I said, a little too excited, "That is correct that we are, in fact, not real, but we were brought to this world for one reason, Kaze'aze. She is said to have come through to this world, with the help of a scientist by the name of Dr. Ness who plans on enslaving all of mankind with her help." "Deep," I replied, "I know." said Ntreev.

"Oh and Jacob,"

"Yea Ntreev?"

"You weren't the first experiment,"

"What are you trying to say?"

"There are 9 others just like you out there,"

I just stood there… in shock…

"Then that means I'm not alone."

_**2 B Kun-tin-u'd**_

**A/N : Just To Let You Know, I Wrote This At 2 In The Morning So If Something Doesn't Make Sense, Just Let Me Know And I'll Fix It…**

**Also, I'm Starting A New Poll That Will Be At The End Of Each Chapter… So Without Further Adieu**

**Here's The Very First "Waddya Think?" Poll! **

**Rules:**

**1) Copy and Paste Poll In Your Review…**

**2) Place X In Any Box Like So…**

Example:

[] Boring.

[] Kinda Cool.

[] Cool!

[] Super cool!

[x] MEGA COOL!

**3) Submit Review With Poll**

**NOW FOR THE "Waddya Think?" POLL!**

"_**Waddya Think?" **_

[] Boring.

[] Kinda Cool.

[] Cool!

[] Super cool!

[] MEGA COOL!


End file.
